


she really knows how to make you cry (when she gives you these ocean eyes)

by Loulouche



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, and off screen scenes, deanoru - Freeform, just a little something i wrote after binging season 1, mostly in depth exploration of Nico's feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loulouche/pseuds/Loulouche
Summary: Nico realizes she actually likes Karolina and becomes aware of how much she means to her.In-depth exploration of Nico's feelings on 1x09 and 1x10 Deanoru scenes and little off-screen moments.





	she really knows how to make you cry (when she gives you these ocean eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> I binged Marvel's Runaways season 1 and when I finished it, I truly needed to write a little something for Deanoru. They're absolutely adorable and I honestly love Nico so much, she might even be my favorite character.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like it!
> 
> PS: I'm not a native speaker so I'm sorry if my English is not so good.  
> PPS: If you like listening to music while reading, I suggest two songs featured on the show: 'Ocean Eyes' by Billie Eilish (the title of the fic comes from this song as you may notice) and 'Blanket Me' by Hundred Waters.

"No one down here. We must have missed them. Let's get back."

You take one last look around before heading to the stairs.

"Wait."

You stop next to Karolina and step back to face her.

"Everything's alright?"

She grabs both of your arms with no warning and pulls you closer to her. You're staring at her and you don't understand what's going on. Her eyes are so blue in this moment. You've already noticed they change shade depending on the light or the weather and on her mood, but right now, they're the bluest you've ever seen.

It's probably been just a few seconds since she pulled you to her, but it feels like an eternity to you and you don't want it to stop. Sadly, it does. But then, she puts her two hands on your face and bends forward to reach you despite the height difference and suddenly, you're not so sad that she broke eye contact to do so. The next thing you know, her lips are on yours and you immediately close your eyes and let yourself sink into the kiss.

You've never felt like that before. After years of hearing people talking about butterflies without actually understanding, you finally get what they meant. It's like there are hundreds of them in your stomach and they're suddenly all taking off at the same time to get out of you. But they're trapped inside of you, and this feeling is as bothering as it is pleasing. God, if you had known kissing girls felt like this. If you had known kissing Karolina Dean felt like this.

She pulls away after a moment. It was brief but intense. You open your eyes to look right into hers. They're not blue now, they're almost entirely black. The azure color is just a thin rim bordering her pupils. You are sure that your eyes look just the same, except that they're naturally dark so it's probably not as noticeable.

The one initiating the second kiss is you. Your hands instinctively find her waist and grip her dress. You could kiss her like this forever if given the choice. Your mouths separate at times, but they're always drawn back to each other again. It's like you are two magnets attracted to one another, unable to stay away for more than one second.

Suddenly it hits you with a breathtaking evidence: you like Karolina. Maybe that's this realization that makes you stop the kiss and step back.

“Wow.”

That’s all you’re able to say at the moment.

“Sorry.” Karolina says with a smile. “I just wanted to do that for a really long time and after tonight… I don’t know if I’ll get the chance.”

She puts a lock of your dark hair behind your ear just like you did that night at Timely Coffee.

Her hands are on your shoulders when your eyes go down to her lips. They are pink with some stains of your dark lipstick and just a bit swollen from your last kiss. You want to kiss her again. It wasn’t enough, you haven’t got enough time to taste her lips and feel how soft they are.

You’re thinking that you might actually do it when you hear footsteps coming from the end of the corridor. You turn around and see Gertrude and Chase. They are fixing their clothes and stop when they see you two. It’s obvious something just happened between them. Just like it’s obvious something just happened between Karolina and you.

You raise your right eyebrow in annoyance, both from the interruption and Gertrude and Chase attitude toward you two. Karolina’s hands are still on your shoulders and you don’t know if it makes you feel awkward or good. She tries to speak, but she probably doesn’t find anything to say because she closes her mouth without a word. Both of you look at your friends in silence. You don’t want to risk a look at Karolina.

No one says anything for a long time until Chase finally speaks.

“We should go.”

Karolina and you simply nod in approval.

You escape Karolina’s touch and fix your suit just like Chase did a few seconds ago. Right before passing the girl you just kissed, you see her wiping your lipstick off her mouth. You almost run down the stairs to hide your embarrassment and the blush that is probably making its ways across your face.

 

* * *

 

“You guys have to go.”

You all turn to Karolina and stare at her with wide eyes.

“He came for me.”

“What?”

“Are you crazy?”

“No, we’re not leaving you.”

You’re all shocked by what Karolina just said, but you know your own panic is probably showing more than anyone else’s.

“I’ll hold him off and I’ll meet you outside, okay? It’s the only way.”

“Don’t do this, please. I’m begging you.”

This time, you’re really pleading, and you know Karolina hears it in the way your voice cracks. Your eyes fill up with tears and you don’t try to hold them back. You usually hate being so weak in front of people, but these are your people now, they’re your family, and you’re not ashamed to show how scared you are at the mere idea of leaving Karolina behind, not when she’s about to sacrifice herself for all of you.

“You can’t- You can’t do this alone.”

Karolina is looking at Jonah when you wish she was looking at you.

“Go. Go!”

Your friends do as told and run away, but not you.

“I’m not leaving you.”

You can’t do that. Not when you’ve finally realized that your connection to Karolina is different from your connection to the rest of the group.

“Go.”

Your parents – or the people who were supposed to be your parents – are screaming for you to leave, but you can’t do that.

All you can see is Karolina staring at you. She doesn’t seem afraid. She seems at peace, like what she’s about to do was the right thing to do. But it’s not.

You’ve lost your sister and it almost killed you. You’ve never felt alive again since the day you found Amy in her room. That’s only now, since Karolina kissed you, that you feel like maybe, you could live again after these two long years you’ve spent drowning deeper and deeper. How could you go away from the one person who brought you back to life?

Karolina is still staring at you and you feel your heart tighten. She’s so beautiful. No one should be so stunning. She’s literally a living rainbow. She’s _your_ rainbow. You can’t just walk away and leave your light behind.

You share a gaze with her and this time, your throat tightens. Your eyes are burning and your tears are about to fall down, you’re sure of it.

She really knows how to make you cry when she gives you these ocean eyes.

“Nico, go.”

She pushes you away and you take a step back.

“You have to go.”

You don’t know why, but this time, you obey. You walk away, only looking at Karolina once over your shoulder before sprinting to catch up with your friends.

Your face is drenched in tears, but you keep running and you fight hard not to look back.

 

* * *

 

Alex is not driving like Karolina was when they were after the gang members who had kidnapped him, but he’s not so bad.

The sliding door is already open when the van stops at the door by which Molly, Chase and Karolina just exited. The three of them freeze in surprise for a short second before running to the vehicle.

“Hurry up!”

“Get in! Get in! Get in!” you hear yourself shouting.

Karolina and Molly get at the back while Chase sits on the passenger seat. Alex doesn’t lose time and drives immediately when everyone is on board.

As soon as Karolina is within range, you wrap your arms around her and you hold her more tightly than you’ve ever done with anyone else before. Even when Karolina was freaking out after Alex got kidnapped and you hugged her to try and calm her down, you didn’t hold her so tight. She returns your hug with no hesitation and you see Molly and Gertrude smiling at the two of you before closing your eyes.

After long seconds, you finally part. You put your hands on her shoulders and look her into the eyes.

“Are you alright? Did they hurt you?”

“No, I’m fine.”

You pull her into a hug again and you deeply breathe in. You’re realizing just now that you’ve missed her scent even if she’s been away from you for less than twenty-four hours.

Your voice is just a whisper when you speak.

“I was so scared I’d never see you again.”

“I’m here. I’m right here.”

She sounds less scared than you, which is ridiculous considering she was the one in danger. But you can’t help it. When you left her the day before, it felt like seeing Amy’s dead body again. You pull her closer at this thought and she gently strokes your back to ease you out of your fear and panic.

It feels good. It feels like home.

 

* * *

 

The mere sight of Karolina’s back is certainly very appealing.

You didn’t want to spy on her or even watch while she was changing, you just happened to walk by when she was. Okay, maybe you actually wanted to see her, but you just needed to talk to her in private, you didn’t plan on finding her half-naked.

You look around to make sure none of your friends will bother you while you’re talking to her.

“What you did for us…”

Karolina seems surprised to see you when she turns around, although she doesn’t startle. You look at her and suddenly, you’re not sure you’re able to keep talking. God, how is she so beautiful? Why does she have to be so beautiful? It’s really distracting.

“It was- It was epic.”

The compliment makes a smile grow on Karolina’s face and you feel your heart melt.

“Yeah, well...” She gets outside of the van and sits at the edge of the trunk. “What you guys did for me was pretty epic too.” She stops just for a short moment before speaking again. “You should have run.”

You’re not sure if you should tell her the truth, but after a few seconds of reflection, you decide that secrets have done more bad than good so far.

“Some of us wanted to.”

Karolina stares at you with a sweet smile.

“Not you.”

You feel awkward, but you don’t look away when you answer.

“Nope. Not me.”

Karolina shortly drops her eyes to the ground before lifting them up to you when you walk toward her. She seems surprised at first, but then she closes her eyes when you kiss her with a softness you didn’t know you were capable of.

When you part from her, her smile is wider than ever and she looks longingly into your eyes.

You take a step back and invite her to follow you with a head movement. She gets up and the two of you see Gertrude staring at the city with her dinosaur by her side and Molly and Chase coming back with some wood in their hands. You look around and notice the sixth one is nowhere to be seen.

“Where is Alex?”

“I don’t know.” Molly says.

“He was here a minute ago.” Chase adds.

You were over the moon seconds ago, but of course he had to ruin everything.

“Oh my god… That little shit went to call his parents.”

Karolina stops next to you. She looks at you and raises her eyebrows: apparently she’s not any more surprised than you that Alex did this.

With no other option than to wait, you all spend the rest of the afternoon on the hill, hoping your friend will come back safe and sound.

 

* * *

 

At night time, Alex is still not back.

You are all worried, but also exhausted, so Molly, Gertrude and Chase soon go inside the van to try and get some sleep. Karolina and you stay outside a little longer, sitting side by side, stargazing.

None of you hasn’t spoken for a long moment but suddenly, Karolina’s voice rises.

“It’s so beautiful.”

You turn your head to her. She’s still watching the night sky and doesn’t notice you’re staring at her when you agree to her statement.

“It is.”

She looks at you and your eyes meet.

Without fully realizing it, you slowly lean forward and she does the same. Soon, your lips meet hers and you’re kissing her. You move closer to her and she grabs the back of your neck with both of her hands. You put your own hands on her waist and slightly squeeze.

You’re still a bit awkward in these situations, but it truly feels good. Karolina seems to be more at ease than you. Maybe she’s dated other people before. Not that you care though. The people she’s been with before, if there’s been any, you don’t give a damn about them. The only thing that matters is her and nothing else.

The kiss lasts for a long time and when Karolina finally parts from you, you both need air. Your two breathings are erratic and her pupils are dilated again just like when you shared your first kiss. She stares at you and you see a sincere care in her eyes.

You are running from a psychotic guru and the dangerous criminals that are your parents and yet, you feel safe like you haven’t felt in a long time. Even in the middle of that chaos, Karolina makes you feel safe.

Whatever comes next, as long as Karolina is by your side and each and every one of the runaways have the others’ back, it’s going to be alright.

When you get inside of the van later and lay down next to your friends, you instinctively place yourself in Karolina’s back and she doesn’t question it. The position seems natural, as if you had been dating for months and were used to sleep this way. You put your head on her shoulder and wrap your arm around her waist.

Karolina must be more tired that you thought, because she falls asleep pretty quickly. You envy her for that. You can’t sleep, you’re too worried. Alex might have lied to you about Amy’s death, but he’s still your friend and you deeply care about him.

Everything you’ve been through during the last weeks drew all of you closer. It’s not like it used to be before Amy died and it will never be, it’s different now. But in some ways, you are all closer than before. The recent events, those you endured on your own and those you overcame all together, changed you and made you stronger.

You close your eyes but stay awake. You can’t sleep, but it’s alright. Feeling Karolina’s chest going up and down is enough to sooth your worry and help you wait until Alex is back.

You can’t explain why, but you know he’s alright. He’s going to be back soon and you’re going to plan your next move all together.

Soon, you will be all reunited and nothing and no one will be able to stop you.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at louloutche, I post and reblog a lot of gay stuff. I'd be happy to scream about the great ship that Deanoru is with you guys!


End file.
